mrjenkinsbellyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ishayu Jacid
First name: Ishayu Last name: Jacid Gender: Male Born: June 2 1972 Age: 39 (adult) Species: Begal tiger Occupation: Annalyst in Animalorola Religion: Hindu Lives: 629 Trees, Apartment 218B Tree Maze, Manitoba, Canada, Earth, 28th dimension 3 Appearance 'Color:' Fur: A light orange tiger, his belly is light green. He has a weird red colored marking on his front right leg. He has black and yellow srtipes on his face, tail, back, legs, and tail. The black stripes on his tail are arrow shaped. He has white around his eyes and the bottom of his paws. His front paws and near his nose have orange and light brown srtips. Ears: The inside of his ears are green and has orange and light brown ear whiskers Eyes: Aqua Nose: Light purple Paw pads: Green Whiskers: Light brown Claws: Dark brown 'Key features': A HUGE sewn up scar that cover his entire stomach. Larger then the average tiger, but not by much. He's also musculer. ' Special things he wears' Ishayu's hat.jpg|A fedora that's light brown with a tan rim and a silver button holding the rim together (sometimes wears it) Ishayu's jacket.jpg|A grayish brown jacket with light mahogany trimming, Ishayu’s symbol in red lies on the back. Pockets with light grayish brown buttons are on the front and uses buttons to close (sometimes wears it) Ishayu's shirt.jpg|A white dress shirt he wears under his jacket. It has clear buttons (sometimes wears it) Ishayu's pants.jpg|Green jeans with a silver button and pockets (sometimes wears it) Ishayu's shoe.jpg|Brown shoes, with tannish brown souls, light brown buttons, and white shoe laces (sometimes wears it) Ishayu's belt.jpg|A salmon colored belt, with gold colored prong and frame. A silver plate in the shape of his symbol is near the end of the belt (sometimes wears it) Pagri.jpg|A silk red pagri (only during the holidays) ' Animalality (personality)' ''Pros: He has a heart of diamond and always does whatever he can to help those in need. In fact the treasure he collects from his adventures he more often than not gives to charity. He's also quite brave and is not afraid to stick up for those in trouble. He also a bit of a pacifist, however if you hurt someone he cares about, watch out! Ishayu is extremly tough so you better watch out! Ishayu is smart as well as tough. Cons: '' He's not cocky, but sometimes he over estimates himself. For example he think he can do something that he clearly can't. Ishayu also can be a bit stubborn somtimes and does not listen to reason. He's not too controlling but he hints at something when he thinks something is wrong. For example he nervously points out how eating meat is "wrong". He technically only does this to animals he deeply cares about but still. Lastly Ishayu is a horder (not in a selfish way, in a can't get rid of anything way) which is why his appartment is so cluttered. It's a pain to get this tiger to get rid of anything. ' Talents' *Is fluent in Hindi, he even talks with an accent. English is not his first language though he can speak it. *VERY strong *Treasure collecting *Ping-pong *Billiards (pool) ' Hobbies' *Working out *Collecting random things *Playing Ping- pong with Mr. Wolfie *Playing pool with Mr. Wolfie *Going on adventures ' Family and pet' Pet: a bunch of fish in his tank, in his appartment. Relationship with other charactors (Only animals he knows well we listed) Mr. Wolfie: He's BEST friends with him! Those two hang out together often, but fight once every blue moon. Mr. Wolfie however, holds a grudge against this tiger; for Ishayu is the reason Mr. Wolfie's daughter is a vegetarian. Roxie: Ishayu is not as close to her as he is with Mr. Wolfie, but still they are very good friends and hang out often. Jackie: Ishayu is so close to Jackie, he almost feels as if Jackie is his child. Jackie also feels he is one of the family. He's even the reason she's a vegetarian as well as her capability to speak Hindi. She learned quite a few morals from him. Nikolai: Some-what close, but not as close as Jackie, Roxie, and Mr. Wolfie Zackarina: She likes him and likes hugging him, but does not know him super well. Crush: Ishayu barely knows Crush, all Ishayu knows is that Crush is Mr. Wolfie's older brother Cuddles: Ishayu Enjoys petting her when he visits the Canidae family. Favorite stuff Food: Spicy vegan potato curry Beverage: Chai Color: Dark red Favorite and most beloved object: A pet colar his adopted family gave him Songs: Om Jai Jagdish Hare Holiday: Diwali Season: Summer Nicknames *'(Ishy) '(called by Zackarina) (Normaly called this) *'(Fantasies lover or Cow obsessed fantasies lover) '(ALWAYS called by Amethyst, no one else calls Ishayu this) (because he's a bigot he NEVER calls Ishayu by his real name and never calls Ishayu anything else) Other info Catchphrase: I may be a pacifist, but don't mess with me! Dominant writing part: Left pawed Eating habit: Vegetarian (religious reason) Wealth status: Normal a.k.a middle class Type of home: Apartment ' Commitment to his religion' (still learning about Hinduism so, not everything is listed, if you know about Hinduism tell us some rules and restrictions) Ishayu tries to be committed, but it can be hard for him. For instance he doesn't eat meat like he's supposed to. However considering how many Hindu holidays there are, it's hard to celebrate them all. ' Fun facts' *Ishayu was born in India *Mr. Wolfie and Ishayu are work buddies and work together and have the same job. *Ishayu is the reason Jackie is a vegetarian *Ishayu likes being like India Jones and goes on adventures, when he collects the treasure he donates it to charity *Ishayu is one of the few animals with a heart of diamond ' Present in these episides' (none so far)